Childhood Sweetheart
by Chinatsu89
Summary: Quand Yachiru vole une potion expérimentale, Sui-Feng est transformé en une fillette de 3 ans. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec elle? Qu'est-ce que Yoruichi va dire quand elle le découvre et Sui-Feng retournera elle comme avant? Fiction écrie par Kitty Petro traduit par moi R
1. Chapitre 1

Sui-Feng soupira de ce qu'elle voyait devant elle, comment était il possible de placer autant de papier sur un petit bureau ? Elle fronça les sourcils rien d'autre a faire que de commencé a travailler, au bout de quatre heure elle s' étendis son travaille plus ou moins fini.

C'est trois dernier mois ont été très actif après que la guerre avait été gagner réparé des buildings et tant d'autre chose, elle remercia dieu que Inoue Orihime qui avait restauré son bras et aussi le soulagement du stress que Hachigen avait tenu ça promesse de lui laissé 's'amuser' un mois avec un certain ex-capitaine de la 12ieme division, elle regarda soudainement quand quelque chose sauta par ça fenêtre tout en rigolant.

« Salut l'abeille ninja »

Sui-Feng soupira « Vice-capitaine Kusajishi que faite vous ici ? »

Yachiru sourit, Sui-Feng n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle tenais un flacon avec une sorte substance liquide rose.

« Ou avez eu ça ? »

« De chez Face de clown » dit-elle

Sui-Feng recula « Vous avez eu ça de la 12ieme division ? »

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce que sais mais ça a l'air amusant ! Et tu a besoin de t'amuser je ne te vois jamais sourire »

« Allez remettre ça immédiatement ou vous l'avez trouver ou vous le payerais » Dit Sui-Feng, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle s'approche de quelque chose qui vienne de la 12ieme division à moins qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« Attrape » Yachiru jeta le flacon sur Sui-Feng et s'encourut en rigolant.

Sui-Feng ne pouvait rien faire que couvrir ces yeux quand le flacon toucha le mur a coté d'elle, le liquide rose la couvrais de la tête au pieds.

'Uh oh' elle pensa avant que le monde devient noir autour d'elle.

* * *

Les autre Capitaine ne pouvait rien faire que regarder, une heure ou deux après l'incident ils avait été appeler en urgence, personne ne savait quoi penser.

« Comment ça c'est il produit » Demanda le général en chef Yamamoto.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit Unohana en soupirant « J'ai été appeler a la 2ieme division, un de ces membre a trouvé le capitaine Sui-Feng comme ça mais comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Je pense pouvoir apporter de la lumière a se sujet » Mayuri dit avec un sourire mesquin « Il y a cinq heure un substance a été volé de mon laboratoire, et ces effet ressemble a ce que nous voyons. »

« Ça n'explique pas comment c'est passé de la 12ieme division a la 2ieme division » Hitsugaya dit il en froncent les sourcils.

« Peut-être que oui » Mayuri dit en regardant Kenpachi « La substance était rose et Nemu ma rapporté avoir vue la vice-capitaine Kusajishi dans le laboratoire au moment qu'il a été volé »

Kenpachi haussa les épaule « ça ressemble a Yachiru »

« Alors qu'a l'on nous faire ? » Kyoraku demanda gentiment en secouant la tête a la vue devant lui,

Yamamoto soupira « Capitaine Kurotsuchi abandonner toute vos taches et travailler sur une antidote, pendant ce temps capitaine Unohana il semble qu'elle c'est attacher a vous, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre vous êtes en charge d'elle est-ce claire ? »

« Oui commandant » répondit Unohana

Unohana regarda la ou il y avait une petite fille, elle avait a peu près trois ans habiller en noir une petite main tenais un haori de capitaine et l'autre un chat noir en peluche

« Allez Sui-Feng nous allons a la maison »

La petite fille se leva et allait vers Unohana puis se blotti contre une de ces jambe

« Oui maman » Dit Sui-Feng

Unohana soupirait, c'était mauvais !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux

Isane cligna des yeux « Donc vous dite que c'est le capitaine Sui-Feng »

« Oui » Dit Unohana sourient a la fillette que était assis par terre dans son bureau, s'amusent avec quelque papier vierge et des crayons, Unohana gardais ceux-ci quand Yachiru venait avec Zaraki dans le coma et que Yachiru refusait de le laisser.

« Elle a été victime d'une potion expérimental du capitaine Kurotsuchi, en attendant une antidote elle seras coincée comme ça »

« Aie » dit Isane « Et ou va elle dormir »

« Ma maison a une autre chambre, d'ailleurs elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler maman, ce ne serait pas intelligent de la laisser dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre pour le moment, d'ailleurs quelque chose me dit qu'on devrais informer mademoiselle Shihouin »

Unohana regarda ailleurs, sa rêverie stopper quand elle senti qu'on tirais sur son haori, elle regarda en-bas elle souriais quand elle voyais Sui-Feng empoigner son haori avec ces petit doigt, l'autre main tenais toujours son fameux chat noir en peluche.

« Maman j'ai faim »

Unohana sourit et se pencha et plaçais Sui-Feng sur ces genoux « Tu as déjà faim »

Sui-Feng hocha de la tête, Isane résista a l'envie de la prendre la fillette dans ces bras, mince que c'était dur.

« Bien peut-être que tatie Isane peut nous rapporter de quoi manger »

Sui-Feng se tourna vers Isane une petite moue sur sont visage, Isane ne pouvait plus résister et la pris dans ces bras.

« Oh mon dieu que tu es adorable »

« Maman pourquoi tatie me fait un câlin ? » Sui-Feng demanda, dans ça voix ont pouvait entendre qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir a cette geste amicale.

« Les gens qui prenne soin des autre n'ont pas besoin de raison pour faire un câlin a quelqu'un d'autre » Dit Unohana gentiment, souriant quand Isane lâcha Sui-Feng et parti avec une promesse de revenir avec de la nourriture.

Sui-Feng cligna des yeux puis se blotti contre Unohana « Qu'a tu dessinée Sui ? » Unohana demanda.

Sui-Feng sourie et descendu des genoux de Unohana et couru pour prendre sont dessin, Unohana cligna des yeux quand elle vu un dessin d'enfant de une famille, avec elle, Sui-Feng et sans surprise un petit chat noir.

« C'est nous maman » Dit Sui-Feng souriante puis regarda incertaine « Maman ont peut avoir un chat ? »

« D'où ça vient ça ? » Demanda Unohana en posent des papier.

« Et bien je pensait... je ne veut pas être un problème pour maman, et je n'ai pas d'ami »

Sui-Feng regarda abattue et Unohana la pris dans ces bras.

« Chérie c'est pas vrai tu as tonton Ukitake et tonton Kyoraku »

« Mais il sont vieux » Sui-Feng gémit « Je veut jouer avec quelqu'un de mon age »

Unohana sourie gentiment, alors elle était seule et voulais un chat pour jouer avec, et ainsi pas devoir allée dehors et rencontrer d'autre gens typiquement Sui-Feng même étant une fillette avec de l'amnésie elle trouva une solution pour être avec Yoruichi. Bien que ça pourrait résoudre l'un de ces problème.

« J'y penserait » Promis Unohana, juste au moment ou Isane rentra avec un plat de fruit.

« Que dit t'ont a tatie Isane ? » Unohana demanda à Sui-Feng qui cligna des yeux puis se tourna vers Isane.

« Merci tatie Isane »

« Pas de problème Sui-Feng » Dit elle en posent le plat remplie de fruit Isane sourie et se tourna vers Unohana.

« Vous avez des patients Capitaine d'oie je la surveillée pendant se temps ? »

Unohana regarda vers Sui-Feng qui essaya de nourrir son chat en peluche avec des raisins.

« Ça ira tu crois ? »

« Nous verrons après que j'ai essayer pas vrai ? »

« Vrai » Dit Unohana en soupirant puis se dirigea vers Sui-Feng.

« Sui je doit aller travailler, peut tu être une gentille fille et jouer avec tatie Isane pendant que tu attend ici ? »

Sui-Feng fit la moue puis hocha la tête.

« Ça ne sera pas long » Dit Unohana puis fit une bise sur son front et hocha la tête reconnaissante vers Isane avant de quitter son bureau.

Isane sourit quand Unohana parti puis s'assit a coter de Sui-Feng en pensant comment lui dire que les animaux en pluche ne mangeais pas.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Unohana fît ça ronde comme elle la fessait d'habitude, en étant sûre de ne pas stresser sur le fait qu'elle avait Sui-Feng qui étais sous c'est soins, elle soupira et s'arrêta à la réception et sourie au 7éme siège Yamada qui était là entrain de remplir des documents, elle allais lui demander comment les chose se passait quand elle senti un présence.

« Bien bonjour capitaine Komamura, comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien » Komamura dit-il en s'inclinant « Je suis venu ici pour le capitaine Sui-Feng, comment abordez-vous se sujet ? »

« jusqu'ici ça va » Dit Unohana gentiment « C'est une enfant calme, bien que ça m'étonne pas elle était comme ça aussi adulte, se qui me préoccupe c'est comme mademoiselle Shihoin va réagir a ça »

Komamura hocha de la tête « Oui j'ai le sentiment qu'elle voudra être proche du capitaine Sui-Feng peu import la situation »

« J'ai une idée » Unohana dit tout en sourient « Mais j'aurais besoin d'une distraction... »

« Dite Capitaine Unohana »

Unohana se tourna et vis Isane avec Sui-Feng qui regarda l'air surpris vers Komamura.

« Que se passe il ? » Demanda Unohana

« Elle voulais vous voir » Dit Isane gentiment « Je ne pouvait pas refusé »

Unohana sourit Sui-Feng regardais toujours surpris vers Komamura, elle regarda Unohana et tira à nouveau son haori pour avoir son attention, Unohana se pencha et Sui-Feng lui chuchota qu'elle que chose.

Unohana sourie « Capitaine Komamura pouvez-vous vous baissez un petit peu ? »

« Certainement » Dit Komamura se demandant ou ça allais aboutir, quand il s'était abaisser Sui-Feng tapota la tête de Komamura.

« Toutou » S'écria-t-elle heureuse.

Komamura rigola

« Eh Bien n'est tu pas mignonne toi » Dit il.

Sui-Feng décida que le sourire de Komamura voulais dire qu'elle pouvait monter sur ces épaules toujours en tapotant ça tête, il n'objecta pas quand Sui-Feng le caressa au sens contraire de ces poils.

Unohana sourie « Ça ne vous dérange pas de la surveillez Capitaine Komamura ? Je doit appeler le monde des vivent »

* * *

« Non pas du tout » Dit Komamura « C'est un plaisir »

« Et vous voyez mademoiselle Shihoin c'était le mieux a faire de vous prévenir comme ça vous savez se qui se passe »

Yoruichi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ouvrir la bouche toute grande « Sui-Feng c'est transformée en une fillette de trois ans » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... maintenant si vous voulez restée proche d'elle j'ai une idée elle ma demandée pour avoir un chat, comme ça elle à quelqu'un pour jouer pendant que je travaille... et elle n'est pas vraiment le type d'aller dehors et jouer avec les autres enfants »

« Je voie ou vous voulez en venir » Dit Yoruichi en sourient.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aidez »

« Bien alors je vous verrais à la quatrième division demain ? »

* * *

« Dans l'heure si je sais sortir Kisuke de son lit, il dort encore mais je viendrais le plus rapidement possible »

Unohana sourie gentiment quand elle entra dans son bureau, Sui-Feng apparemment à eu une journée très fatigante, parce que elle c'était endormi sur le divan de Unohana, Isane la regardais gentiment.

« Elle c'est endormie il y longtemps ? »

« Non, il y a deux ou trois minute » Dit Isane « Le capitaine Komamura est restée jusqu'à la fin, les enfants semble l'adorée »

Unohana regarda Sui-Feng en souriant sur elle, elle avait son haori comme couverture sur elle, tenant ça peluche dans une main et l'autre main elle suçais son pouce.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est si mignonne » Dit Isane

« Vous êtes sur que c'est 'regarde moi de travers et je te tue' capitaine Sui-Feng quel l'on connais »

Unohana ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand elle entendis gratter à la fenêtre.

« Juste au bon moment » Dit elle ouvrent la fenêtre et Yoruichi entra dans ça jolie forme féline.

« Ou est elle » Demanda-t-elle.

Unohana pointa le divan, Yoruichi cligna des yeux

« S'il vous plaît ne la réveillez pas » Dit Isane « Elle a besoin de dormir »

Yoruichi marcha doucement vers Sui-Feng Se transformant en humain, ignorant les protestation d'Isane parce que elle ne portait rien. Elle s'abaissa vers Sui-Feng qui suçais toujours son pouce et tenais fortement ça peluche.

Doucement elle caressa les cheveux de Sui-Feng et plaça un baiser sur son front avant de se transformer en chat.

« Alors elle est coincée comme ça »

« Apparemment, selon le capitaine Kurotsuchi » Dit Unohana

Yoruichi hocha de la tête et regarda Sui-Feng encore une fois 'Cette fois si je ne te laisserais pas petite abeille' pensa-t-elle en elle même 'Je resterais près de toi jusqu'à que tu soit toi même de nouveau'.


End file.
